Rokatin Ana Marovik
Rokatin Ana Marovik (born Rokatin Visha Qeelsia; 3. Bintar 1892 - 16. Rankul 1946) also known as Awu Visha was a Qeelsian Waro author, writer and commander of RAQWA during the Livian War. He co-founded the organization and took over as commander after Bumyr Tera-Gynyvorit was killed in battle. Rokatin was sentenced to death by the Dorispoko Livian Tribunal. Early life Rokatin Visha Qeelsia was born on the 3rd of Bintar 1882 in Qeelsia City, Qeelsia to a Waro mother and a Qeelsian father. He grew up in a liberal Javun family. Although his family did not share particularly extreme views on anti-Milawism, they disowned Rokatins brother when he converted. Rokatin attended a secular boy's school in Qeelsia City, where he met Bumyr Tera-Gynyvorit. They studied Waro nationalist and anti-Milawic literature together. Rokatin changed his surname to Ana Marovik when he was 18. He married Yinuko Awa-Nirovik, a Waro woman from Saudu in 1906, but they seperated in 1909. He was remarried in 1914 to Shukolin Maba, who would remain his wife until his death. He founded Saya Ram with Bumyr Tera-Gynyvorit and Wyshai Kekin-Dunovik around 1910 after a schism in Minority Rights, of which he was a life-long member through his parents. Saya Ram, RAQWA (1910 - 1940) Rokatin, Bumyr and Wyshai setup a small house for Waro nationalist studies in 1916, where Rokatin and Shukolin would sometimes live. He started working with publishing in 1918, but quit in 1920 after refusing to print a Milawic book. He was unemployed for a few years after, living rent-free with his wife in the shared study house, and recieving small sums of money from friends and relatives. Shukolin became pregnant in 1923, but miscarried. Rokatin wrote extensively in his journals about the loss of his child, and how much he wanted to be a father. Rokatin, Bumyr and Wyshai were arrested in 1931 after a bar fight broke out over nationalist politics. All three were spared prison, but were fined for breaching the peace. After being introduced to the writings of Yaqu Viha by Bumyr around 1933, especially the book The People's Lands, Rokatin became a devout Yaquvianist, and swore to impliment the ideals of Yaqu Viha in all his future political endeavours. Rokatin, through Saya Ram, wrote letters to Yaqu Viha with Bumyr and Wyshai, and the two groups kept regular correspondence. When prompted to open up a Qeelsian chapter of the New Sentiva Thought Party, all three agreed, but never formed the organization, instead agreeing to use Saya Ram as an "independent Yaquvianist organization" with "full allegience to the New Sentiva Thought Party." Following the Mayaminin massacre, RAQWA was officially formed with Rokatin as vice-commander. Livian War, leadership of RAQWA (1941 - 1945) RAQWA officially entered the Livian War in 1941, when they publically declared allegience with Kiri Pura Qeelsia, perpetrators of the Mayaminin massacre, and joined them on the front of the First Battle of Saudu. Rokatin was responsible for the redistrubution of weapons throughout the various cells of RAQWA, and would often travel during wartime to arm sympathetic groups and cells. He gained an additional 500 members during a visit to Jiahen City, and formed the Jiahen City chapter of RAQWA. Rokatin was instrumental in several battles, and suffered his first injury in 1942, when he was shot in the hand, almost losing his thumb. He was tended to and recovered with only minor nerve damage. He would often spend two weeks fighting, and two weeks with his wife, only fighting fulltime in 1944 following the death of Bumyr. During the restructuring of the organization, an infiltrator shot Rokatin in an assassination attempt. The man, Yamon Mul, was a Cyad spy for the CPPU. He was captured, tortured for information and eventually killed. Rokatin was hit in the shoulder, but recovered with only minor damage. Following the assassination attempt, Rokatin grew more paranoid. When he took the leadership position, he asked Wyshai to gather a small cell of the soldiers he trusted the most to serve as his bodyguards, and as bodyguards for his wife, whom he relocated to a RAQWA bunker in 1944. Rokatin sailed to Dorispoko in late 1944 to visit Yaqu Viha, who had recently fallen ill with a heart attack. He spent a month with Yaqu, debating and spreading ideas. Yaqu gave Rokatin a million Sentivan pupo to buy weapons, which Rokatin spent upon his return to Saudu. His official RAQWA records give him a kill count of 17, but it is unknown how accurate these numbers are. Dorispoko Livian Tribunal, death (1945 - 1946) At the end of the Livian War, Rokatin made arrangements to smuggle himself and his wife to Dosenmar, but was informed that the ports were closed to avoid escape. He travelled with Wyshai, Wyshai's wife and his own wife to Haklasia with the intention of seeking refuge in Kaza as political dissidents. Before they could send their applications, they were captured and arrested by the ULAP in a RAQWA sympathizers house. Rokatin, Wyshai, Shukolin and Wyshai's wife were transported to Dorispoko by boat, and kept in a prison occupied by HELVEC. Rokatin was put before the Dorispoko Livian Tribunal in 1946 with Wyshai, Yaqu Viha, Yonidin Donoki Qeelsia, Bouvon Niheyls, Wakhaya Sinori, Bhai Konh and others. He was among the 15 sentenced to death. His wife did not recieve any sentence, and was ordered to return to Qeelsia after the execution of her husband. Rokatin was hanged outside of the Dorispoko Central Courthouse on the 16th of Rankul 1946. His body was cremated with the fifteen others, and the ashes were scattered at sea a few hours after. His wife, Shukolin, died in 1968 from an unknown illness, living a quiet, unmarried life until her death.Category:People Category:People convicted by the Dorispoko Livian Tribunal Category:People convicted of crime Category:Livian War Category:Qeelsia Category:Waro people Category:Minority rights Category:Javunites